Yo En el reino champiñon
by Pedro B
Summary: Soy yo en el reino champiñon, no se olviden de opinar o REVIEW
1. Un cambio raro

_Hola mi nombre es Pedro y pues esta es una historia como si yo viviera en el Reino Champiñon, las frases y el apellido los saque de los juegos, me dicen el 3er Mario Bros porque se mucho sobre ellos, se nadar muy bien y he hecho trucos con agua y un amigo me dijo ¨El elejido de Agua¨_

En la mañana:

Ring Ring

(despertando y bostezando)

Yo (pensamiento) Otro día más

Desayune, me bañe, arregle y sali a trabjar

Termine de cerrar la puerta y al voltearme vi un goomba y me sonrió, al principio estaba asustado, pero al ver su sonrisa me calme

Yo: ¿Como rayos estas aquí?, ¿Te libere al jugar muchos videojuegos?

Comenze a reir y vi que el goomba se enojo

Yo (burlandome de el y la frase de Drake): Oye, tranquilo gooooooooooooo

En eso ya estaba inconsiente

Ring Ring

Me desperte y grite que estaba vivo

Yo: Uff todo fue un sueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Asi me quede diciendo la e por ver Mario vestido de doctor y Luigi sentado

Mario: Esta bien, yeah jajajaja (frase del MK64)

Luigi: Phew, pense que despues de 12 años de coma no iba a vivir

Yo (confundido) :¿Tu eres Mario verdad?

Mario: It´s a me Mario

Yo: y tu... ¿Luigi?

Luigi: Am a wegee, pero nos puedes disculpar a Mario y a mi durante un momento

Yo: emm ok

Luigi: ¿Porque no nos recuerda?

Mario: Porque es un efecto de la coma, pronto recordara que somos hermanos

Al terminar Luigi de decir oki doki empeze a hablar

Yo (siguiendoles la corriente): Ya me acorde de un poco, soy Pedro González (ese apellido es el real, se revela en Paper Mario en el estadio)

ustedes son mis hermanos, Mario vence a Bowser y tu lo ayudas Luigi. Ademas en su viaje al Reino Judia, obtuvieron habilidades, Mario el fuego, Luigi el trueno

Mario: Y tu del agua

Yo : WOW

Mario: Bueno, Luigi y yo nos tenemos que ir

Yo: Adios

_Recapitulemos: Yo fui knockeado por un goomba y termine en el hospital del R.C. o M.K. en ingles, asi que soy el 3er hermano, wow_


	2. El secuestro

Por fin me dieron de baja y sali del hospital. Al salir vi que estaba Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy y Toadsworth

Todos me abrazaron excepto Kinopio

Yo- Hola Kinopio

Kinopio- No confio en ti

Yo- Como?

Kinopio- Pudiste haber despertado malvado

Eso no me intereso y fuimos al castillo de Peach.

Ahi todos reunidos empezamos a comer, hacer chistes y ya al terminar de alimentarnos pregunte:

Yo: ¿De que me perdi mientras estaba en coma?

Mario: Pues...

Al terminar sus aventuras dijo:

Luigi tiene una mascota fantasma, Peach y yo nos casaremos y...

Hubo temblor y todos caimos al suelo y quedamos inconscientes

Me estaba despertando

Ring Ring

Yo: Oh mier** todo fue un sueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Debajo de mi habia lava y estaba atado flotando junto con Mario y Luigi

Luigi: Hola bro

Estaba bajando poco a poco la soga para quemarnos.

Yo: Tengo un plan

Mario: Y cual es?

Continuara


	3. El plan de escape

Yo- Bien, mi poder es agua, ¿verdad?

Mario y Luigi- Oh yeah

Yo- Muy bien, Luigi, con tu poder de trueno dale a ese guardia Shy Guy, luego cuando se desmaye el guardia utilizare mi poder para hacer la lava vapor y que no nos quememos, en eso viene ironía, pues mario utilizar el poder de fuego para cortar la soga. ¿Estan de acuerdo?

Mario- Oh yeah

Luigi- Oki doki

1 minuto despues

Mario- ya somos libres, corramos al calabozo, de seguro ahí estan las princesa y el maestro kinopio

Luigi- ¿Apoco se llama así?

Mario- Si, su apodo es Toadsworth, bueno Let´s go

Luigi- Oki doki

Se fueron corriendo y yo me quede ahí y me burle del shy guy

Yo- Tomala bitch

Y fui al calabozo pero caminando, pues Mario y Luigi lo vencen de volada

A punto de abrir la puerta del calabozo vi el mismo humito que había visto antes de desmayarme por 2nda ocasión así que no entre, agarre la mascara de Shy Guy y me la puse y entre a la habitación

Mario y Luigi estaban tirados al igual que los que íbamos a rescatar

Voz misteriosa- Bwa jaja, Pedro, Pedro, Pedro, intentar rescatar a las princesas y el hongo viejo fue una mala idea, aunque ingenioso por la mascara moriras

Esa voz venía detras de mi, estaba asustado pero voltee a ver y era Bowser

Yo (pensando): Oh shit


	4. Pedro vs Bowser

Yo (nervioso): Hola Bowser, hace 12 años sin verte, jeje

Bowser: ¿Que no te había matado?

Yo: Viejo, hay vidas extra

Bowser: Oh mier** si es cierto

Yo: Vees, creo que me hiciste más inteligente que tu en vez de matarme

Bowser: CAYATE

Me escupió una bola de fuego y yo le lanzé una de agua y se convirtió en vapor. Y nadie veía nada

(Pensando) Por favor un item

Lo saqué de la bolsa y vi muy apenas un traje mapache estatua

(Pensando) Vas a valer caca

Yo: Yuhu Bowser

Bowser:ya valiste

Me convertí en estatua y el me golpeó, pero ya convertido, o sea que le dolió

Bowser: Mi mano, mi maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Se cayó a la lava y me quite la gorra, giré y me la volvi a poner y ya sabrán porque lo hice

Entre, les di champiñones verdes a todos y ya cuando nos ibamos se escuchó un grito de una mujer pidiendo auxilio

Yo a todos: Vayanse, yo la o lo rescato

Todos a mi: Ok

Llegué al sotano, que ahí tambien es otra parte del calabozo y vi una hermosa mujer

HM: ¿Quién eres?

Yo: Pedro, ¿y tu?

Apple: Apple

Yo: Te sacaré de las rejas pero espera voy por las llaves, agarre las llaves y sentí algo detrás

Desconocido: Me extrañaste

Voltee y vi a Bowsitos (Bowser en puros huesos)

Yo: Oh shit

_Bien, recapitulemos: Un goomba me atacó y desperté en el Reino Champiñon, me invitaron a cenar y Bowser atacó. Desperte y estabamos a punto de morir Mario, Luigi y yo, pero por mi asombroso plan salimos de ahí. Tuve un encuentro con Bowser y gané, pero al parecer quiere la revancha_


	5. El plan vs Bowsitos

Yo: Toma esto

Lo golpee pero se regeneró (como huesito) y me atacó pero me hice estatua y no me hizo daño

(Pensando) Lo tengo que tirar a un área, pero ¿como? Ah, ya se, solo hago un salto me convirtió en estatua y quiebró el suelo

Un plan hecho después

Yo: Ya voy apple

La liberó, nos quedamos viendo como mensos y me besa en la boca

(Pensando) Debí mudarme aquí hace mucho tiempo

Mientras ibamos a salir se escuchó

Máq: El rey Bowser ha huido, preparando auto destruccíon en 10 segs, puertas cerradas

Yo: Okey, ¿confias en mi?

Apple: Si eres confiable igual que lindo si

Yo: Ok

Me tire de la ventana y movi mi bote para planear

Llegamos al suelo y el castillo explota

Yo: ¿De que reino eres?

Apple: Del reino punti, ahí todos tienen sombreros puntiagudos, no te preocupes, soy humana

Yo: Igual

Me quitó el item

Yo: Y ¿queda lejos?

Apple: Estas en el, mira voltea a tu derecha

Yo: Wow, es hermoso el castillo

Apple: Y es todo mío, bueno si quieres podrá ser tuyo

Yo: (nervioso) Te a...

Me interrumpió un tono de cel que era el nivel 1-2 de Super Mario Bros que estaba en el suelo

Tipo en el cel: Princesa, ¿esta bien?

Apple: Si Juan me rescato Pedro (en voz baja dijo) y puede que sea tu proximo rey

(pensando enojado) ¿JUAN? ¿y que le dijo en voz baja?

Juan: Ok, solo queria reportar que 2 fontaneros y 2 princesas estan en el castillo y quieren veerla

Apple: Ok vamos para allá, bye

Yo: ¿Quien era?

Apple: Mi aconsejador

Yo: okeey

Apple: Mira entra en el tubo

Yo: ok

Los 2 nos metimos


	6. NuevaNovia,NuevoEnemigo,ViejaHistoria p1

_Muy bien, primero que nada gracias por leer esto, ahora, NO EXISTE APPLE solo lo invente porque debe haber una princesa , ni el reino tampoco_

_Disfrutenlo_

Salimos por la entrada del castillo

Guardia 1: Bienvenida princesa, ¿quién es su amigo?

Apple: Mi novio

Yo: Siiiiiiiii, digo si

Guardia 2: ¿Puedo descansar?

Apple: Permiso concedido

Se va corriendo

Apple: Siguelo, yo hablare con los que estan adentro

Yo: Ok, pero primero debes saber que los 2 fontaneros son mis hermanos, que la rubia se llama Princesa Peach y la pelirroja Daisy Peach es del reino champiñon y Daisy de Sassarland

Apple: ok, bye bombon

Yo: bye

(pensando) Genial tengo novia

Vi al guardia llorando y fui con el

Yo: ¿Que pasa amigo? ¿Como te llamas?

Joe: Me llamo Joe y tu no eres mi amigo si no mi enemigo

Yo: Wow y ¿porque si apenas nos acabamos de conocer?

Joe: Pues

**Historia**

Joe narrando: Cuando tenía de 10 años tenía una novia hermosa, se llamaba Julia, y llego Apple y sus padres y me enamoré más de Apple. Corté con mi novia para tener de novia a Apple

Iba a la escuela, secundaria, prepa y aun amaba a Apple, y un día mi ex me dijo

Julia en la historia: Aun te amo, casate conmigo y viviremos felices

Joe narrando: No te amo

A los 6 meses me iba a dar por vencido y fui a casa de Julia

Joe a Julia en la historia


	7. NuevaNovia,NuevoEnemigo,ViejaHistoria p2

Joe a Julia en la historia: Te amo

Julia: emm

En eso sale el esposo con su hijo, el esposo se llamaba Jorge, mi mejor amigo y su hijo Jorge Jr

Jorge: Querida ¿Hay algún problema?

Joe: Ninguno viejo amigo

Jorge: Joe, que gustó verte y que andas haciendo por acá

Joe: Venía a saludar a Julia, no sabía que se habían casado

Jorge Jr: Agu gugu

Jorge: El dice que quieres a tu ex de regreso

Joe: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

jorge: Jaja bromeando, pasa pasa

Joe narrando: Eso pasó hace una semana y me le iba a declarar hoy, pero TU llegaste

**TERMINÓ HISTORIA**

Yo: No se que decir

Joe: No dirás nada, nada

En eso el se para y veo que se forma una bola de energia amarilla en su mano

Joe: Mori...

Apple: Bombon, ven aquí

Yo: Voy

Joe: Ya volveré a la guardia

Apple: Lo que sea

_Muy bien, el episodio fue corto porque la segunda parte era corta_

_Hasta la sig_


	8. Habla con la mano

_Hola mis nintenderos o personas que buscan una buen fanfic, esta vez describire Vidas y Trofeos_

Entró al castillo y vi que ibamos a comer

Una comida deliciosa despues...

Apple me da un beso de despedida y cuando ibamos a entrar al tubo que lleva al RC me atacó algo por la espalda

**Versión de Mario pues yo me desmaye**

Pedro: Ahhhhhhhh

Mi hermano había caido sin embargo no se veía al culpable

Pedro: ¿Que pasó?

Yo: Perdiste una vida

Pedro: y ¿Cuantas me quedan?

Yo: Solo esta

Pedro: y ¿que pasa si mueró de nuevo?

Yo: Te conviertes en trofeo

De repente explotó algo y vi que mi hermano era trofeo

Luigi: Hay que revivirlo

Yo: Ya se pero necesitamos 1000 monedas

Luigi: Tengo 500

Yo:300

Peach: 5

Daisy: 290

Yo: hay que buscar 5 monedas más , vigilare para que no se lo roben

Ellos se fueron a buscar dinero y no supe que paso

**Vuelvo a narrar**

Yo: ¿Donde estoy?

Master Hand: En el lugar de trofeos

Yo: ¿Cuando saldré?

Master Hand: Cuando toquen la base

Yo: Ya hubiera salido

Master Hand: Es que le faltan 5 monedas

Yo: Ok

Master Hand: ¿Que haces aquí?

Yo: mmm no se quien me atacó

Hand: No eres de esta dimension

Yo: ¿Como vuelvo a casa?

MH: No puedes

Yo: Pero notaran mi auscencia

MH: Los doctores dirán que estas en comoa

Yo: Mi mamá, mi novia, mi papá

MH: No saldras de aquí en 10 años

Yo: Ok

MH: Debes de saber que aquí el tiempo es más lento

Yo: o sea

MH: Aquí serán 3650 días que estaras pero lo sentiras como un dia normal, y en tu dimensión serán 365

Yo: Ok

MH: Ahora te haré malvado

Yo: Ok digo ¿QUE?

ding

Ya estaba con Mario y Luigi

Yo: Phew

Mario: Tenemos que recuperar las monedas

Luigi: Oki doki

Yo : oko

Mario y Luigi: Oko?

Yo: Sera mi nueva frase

_Ok, estare atrapado , NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bno tengo a Apple y a un enemigo_


	9. Una pelea por 100 pt1

_Muy bien, no saldré dentro de 10 años :(_

Mario, Luigi y yo comenzamos a buscar monedas en los bloques, sin embargo nos faltaba 100 monedas

Yo: Llevamos 2 horas aquí y no hemos encontrado las que faltan

Mario: Mira, alla hay un bloque lleno

Luigi: Es cierto, ojala que tenga 100

Corrimos y vi una flor

*Pensando* Se ve como la de Mario 64 Ds

Mario iba a saltar hacia el bloque sin embargo alguien lo tacleo

Desconocido: Wajajajaj, espero que te haya dolido tonto

Otros 2 tipos sale de la nada

Desconocido 2: Muy buena tacleada

Desconocido 3: No me esperaba a los hermanos G...ays

Los desconocidos reían y yo no los identificaba sin embargo Luigi

Luigi: Tu?

Desconocido 2: Asi es somos

Wario: Wario

Wedro: Wedro

Waluigi: Waluigi

Wario: Y no permitiremos que se roben mi tesoro

*Pensando* Oh mi Bros, es Wario y Waluigi, y

Sin querer se me salio la palabra Wedro

Wedro: Creo que no te olvidaste de tu anti, ehh?, Dejame recordarte la primera vez que nos vimos despues de coma

Yo: Pero si es la primera vez que te veo... despues de la coma

Wedro: Te recuerdo que me gustaba Julia

Yo: NO

Wedro: Es que como recordaras mi poder flor es disfrazarme de la persona que quiero parecer

Mario se levanta y se pone en posición de pela

Mario: Let´s fight

Yo: Oko

Luigi: Oki doki

Los Antis tambien se ponen en ponen en posición de pelea

Y derrepente el tiempo se detiene y era el unico capaz de moverme

_Para ahorrar palabras mi pensamiento va a estar entre asteriscos* *_

_*_¿Que pasa?*

MH: La pelea se arreglara al estilo Smash

*Mama mia*

_Continuara_


	10. Una pelea por 100 pt2

Aparecimos en una área de fondo y un saco

Mario: A entrenar

Luigi: Oki doki

Yo: Puedo irme

Mario: No se vale rendirse

Yo: Me refiero a que no entrene

Mario: Si, hay una sala por haya

Yo- Ok

Me fui y era una sala blanca y una silla ahí

Se oían unas voces

D1- Bwa jaja yo te quitare todo a tus leales

D2- Pero si ya varios se te unieron

D1- Pero no te tengo a ti

3

2

1

FIGHT

Una paliza más tarde

Yo- Bien, y donde voy a dormir

Mario- En mi casa

Yo- Y donde dormire

Mario- Pues te dare la casa ya que la tuya se convirtió en hospital

Yo- Y.. tu?

Mario- Sere Rey en un mes, ya vivo en el castillo

Yo- Ok

_Bueno pues asi acaba las peleas por 100 monedas, pero miren los sigs caps_


	11. Super Pedro and the mascot p1

_Como vieron en mis caps anteriores, desperté en el RC y fuimos secuestrados por Bowser y con mi asombroso cerebro lo venci y escape, tuve una nueva novia y anti pero... falta algo._

Toc toc

Yo: Voy

Ab. Abri la puerta y era Apple

Apple: Hola noviesito

Yo: Hola, pasa pasa

Empezamos a platicar y al final me pregunto sobre mis aventuras

Yo: Pues según lo que me dicen no he tenido mi propia aventura

(Mario en Sunshine, Luigi Mansión)

Apple: Y, mascota?

Yo: nop, Mario yoshi, Luigi y perrito fantasma

Apple: Mmm... y que tipo quisieras

Yo: Algo chiquito, peligroso, tierno

Apple: Un goomba

Yo: Exacto

Apple- Y como lo tendras?

Yo: Escuche 2 tipos de borrador de memoria, podría robarlo, ya que, ellos lo usaran para el mal, esa será mi propia aventura

Apple- Y ¿Sabes donde esta ese enemigo?

Yo- En el reino de la oscuridad

Apple- Entonces es

Yo- Asi es

Yo- Si,


	12. Super Pedro and the mascot p2

*Wow este es el reino oscuro, no puede ser que ese aparato este siendo vigilado por un koopa, goomba y flor piraña*

Jeff- Que crees que haga eso Hal?

Hal- No se Jeff

Steve- Y que dice esa letra?

Jeff- Borrador de memoria

Hal- Hey jeff

Jeff- Si?

Hal- Disparale a Steve

Jeff- Ok

Steve- Si disparame, espera que?

Le lanzó un rayo

Steve- Quien soy?

Hal y Jeff- Eres Steve y...?

Los golpee y se desmayaron

Yo- Eres Steve, un acosador de tus mejores amigos Hal y Jeff, hablas como homosexual y tu frase es hi guys, eres tonto

Steve- Ok

Llegue a la casa y me dormi

_JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y eso explica porque Steve es tonto en Bowser Kingdom_


	13. Super Pedro and the mascot p3

Desperte y vi una nota

**QUERIDO PEDRO**

**COMO TU ME HAS ROBADO MI BORRADOR DE MEMORIA SECUESTRE A TU NOVIA, 2 HERMANOS, SUS NOVIAS, BWAJAJAJA, **

**ATTE**

**Bowser **

***Shit***

Yo: Bowser

Bowser: Pedro

Mario: It´s a me Mario

Un koopa toco la batería badum bss

Hizimos el mismo rollo de pelea y lo venci, los libere a todos me beso mi novia y secuestre a un goomba.

En la casa

Yo: Here i go

Le dispare, lo llame gombi y le dije todo, que no habla y es leal a mi, etc. como perro pero en goomba

Un toad me entrevisto e hizo un juego sobre mi

_Bien, Tengo mi aventura y mascota _


	14. La boda y el secuestro de gombi

1 semana después de mi aventura

Mario- No estoy tranquilo

Luigi- Yo tambien

Yo- Pero tu porque?

Luigi- No se, siempre estoy asi

Mario- Y que digo, y hago?

Yo- Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso (JAKE EL PERRO)

Mario- ok

Empezó la boda y todos los toads estaban ahí, TODOS

El padre toad dijo todo cuando se casan y dieron el beso Mario y Peach y se fueron de luna de miel a ciudad Delfino

Al dia siguiente Luigi vino a visitarme

Yo- Y que cuentas bro?

Luigi- Nada en especial

Yo- Tampoco

Luigi- Y que hiciste con el borrador de memoria

Yo- Lo destrui

Luigi- oki do... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

El grito al ver al pequeño y adorable gombi

Yo- Tranquilo es mi mascota

Luigi- QUE?

Yo- Tranquilo le borre la memoria y lo hice mascota y se llama Gombi

Gombi- gom gom

Luigi- Pero que rayos hace?

Yo- Es su idioma de mascota, perros ladran, gatos maúllan, y goombas mascotas hacen gom

Luigi- Que raro es eso

Yo- Lo dice el que tiene un perro muerto

Luigi- Oye

Yo: Tu te lo buscaste

En eso tocan la puerta y abro la puerta y sali 10 shy guys y me tumban

**Versión Luigi pues yo había caido**

**Yo: Bro!**

**SG1: Cayate**

**Me golpearon y se llevaron al goomba de mi hermano**

**Yo: Bro? estas bien?**

**Le di un champi cura y desperto**

Versión mia de nuevo

Yo: Que paso?

Luigi: Se llevaron al goomba

Yo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luigi: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*WTF*

Nos salimos de la casa y estaba el estadio SG

SG Guardia 1- Si quieres recuperar al gom gom tendras que vencer al jefe en una carrera

Yo: Bien Lui...

SG Guardia 2- Solo tu contra 11 de nosotros

Yo: Hecho


	15. Viejo,Eres Un Mal Perdedor p1

3 2 1 Go

empezamos la carrera

_Me da flojera teclear todo asi que gane _

Yo- Damelo

SG Rey- Ok :c

Yo: Gombiii

Gombi: Gom Gom

Nos fuimos a celebrar unos toads, Luigi, Apple y y

Yo-Nos das 6 cafes

Toad- Oh eres Pedro me firmas un autografffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Cayo el tipo en el mostrador

Yo- Wtf

No vi a nadie

Yo- Luigi, Apppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Cai

Desperte y estaba el SG Rey

SGR- Moriras

Yo- Viejo, eres un mal perdedor


End file.
